


i was the life you loved

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: he can't cry. he can't scream. he can only hurt.





	i was the life you loved

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic

"why does it hurt so much?" josh sits on the floor of his dressing room.

"i don't know." tyler is sitting against the door. josh is facing him.

"when will it stop?" there's tears in josh's eyes, but he can't cry. he can't scream. he can only hurt.

"i don't know."

"i just want it to stop." there's this anger that's bottled inside josh's heart, an anger that burns and rages at the world. "i just want it to stop. i know i deserved it, i know, i know, i've learned my lesson, i just want it to _end_."

tyler's head rests back against the door. he says nothing. nothing he says will help.

josh can't cry. "i just want the pain to end."

"i know." tyler murmurs. it's the one thing he does.


End file.
